


in another lifetime you & i would make a hot ass couple (gina linetti/rosa diaz oneshots)

by jodieoswald



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: a bunch of gina linetti & rosa diaz one shotsidk where this is gonna go, so let's just prepare ourselvesrecommend stuff for me tho lol, i need suggestions





	1. gina has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> ok lol let's go

Rosa was late. Again. It seemed as though being late was Rosa's new 'thing', as Gina would put it. It was the fifth time that week, and all jokes aside, Gina was actually quite concerned for the woman. As careless and carefree as she tried to look, Gina would always end up breaking that rule with Rosa - she just couldn't  _not_ care about her. 

 She was scrolling down Facebook, not realising she was literally just flicking her thumb up mindlessly on her screen; she was too busy looking towards the lift at the back of the precinct room. It took all of her energy to not text Rosa to ask her where she was. Gina looked at the time on her phone, and saw that she was only five minutes late. God, she felt dumb. But it wouldn't stop her from worrying. So she tried to put her mind at rest by asking Charles if he knew. 

 "Hey, Charles, why is Rosie late?" Gina didn't look up from her screen.

 "I don't know. But why do you want to know so bad?" Charles exclaimed with a tremendously high pitched voice whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

 "Gosh, your insinuating voice is so high pitched I almost can't hear it. Calm down a little, Boyle. It's the fifth time this week, I was just curious." Gina frowned. 

 "Whatever you say, sistah!" Charles squealed even higher pitched, if that was even possible and walked off to his desk. Gina gagged at the use of ''sistah", a word that should be banned from leaving Boyles' mouth. 

 Eventually, she gave up on ~~not~~ looking through Facebook, and propped her phone face down on her desk. To her delight, the lift pinged and Rosa Diaz strutted through the doors to be greeted by Jake Peralta. Of course he has to make an event of anybody else being late when he isn't. 

 "Rosa, the fifth time this week? Are you trying to catch up to me or something?" Jake laughed. 

 "Shut up." Rosa dismissed him and walked over to her desk, immediately getting on with her work. Gina couldn't help but glance over to the, quite frankly, badass woman, only to catch her gaze in Rosa's. She smirked it off as best she could, which was obviously quite shit, but it was worth it, as she earned a smirk from Rosa. Was it a "you're an idiot" smirk, though? Was it an "I love you" smirk? She'd never know. But Gina found that oddly hot - the fact that Rosa was so.. unknown and secretive. Gina was always left wanting more.

 She suddenly remembered that she needed to get files for Captain Holt from the evidence room, so she pushed her chair out from her desk and began walking to the room. Diaz seemed pretty occupied on her work, so there were no interactions on her little walk. 

She looked into the file drawer, only taking a minute to find the desired one. Gina turned around, only to face the leather-jacket-motorcycle-riding-badass that is Rosa Diaz. She smiled awkwardly.

 Rosa didn't even wait for her to stop smiling before pressing her lips onto the other woman. Gina pulled Diaz's hips closer to hers as a sign of approval. God, her heart was exploding. There may as well have been fireworks setting off over them. 

 Rosa's lips were smooth and tasted of whiskey and peppermint. Gina indulged in that taste, kissing her deeper and colliding their bodies even closer to each other. 

 After about ten seconds (although it felt like hours), they parted and Rosa smirked at Gina. 

 "Yes, this does make up for you being late, if you were wondering. It puts me to shame, because clearly you have more experience than me." The woman answered Rosa's unasked question, recieving an eye roll and a breathy laugh in return. 

 "Tomorrow. In here. Just say you need to go get 'the file' when I ask you where you're going if you get up." Rosa winked before strutting out of the room. 

 Gina was totally going to leave the room to get 'the file' every five minutes from now on.

 


	2. sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gina gets sick, and so rosa gets sick, although at work they don't even go near each other - so everyone starts to get curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is kind of a comedic chapter?? idk but i can imagine this happening in a episode
> 
> \+ also thank you for the 5 kudos & 34 hits o the first chapter in less than a day!! please comment requests & feedback if you have any :)

 Gina Linetti had woken up with an incredibly block nose, a pounding headache, and a sore throat. She considered letting the Lord take her and to call in sick, but remembered that she had too much paperwork to do and couldn't waste any more days of work.  

 Then, she remembered. Rosa was laying next to her. It was probably the sixth time in a row that she had stayed over at her house that week. See, they had decided to hook up. But not a relationship or anything, they didn't know each other that well yet, although they got on very well... And, well, they didn't exactly talk to each other at work. Ever. 

 It was an easy decision to make, since they didn't want to get rid of their privacy, and Rosa definitely didn't want everyone knowing about her love life. Especially as it was with someone everyone knew, and it was only the sixth time that week, so what was the rush?

 Gina jolted even further awake when her alarm clock began buzzing. She heard Rosa grunt next to her as she started to wake up. Rosa held herself upwards and sneezed for about fifty times.

  _Oh, great. Rosa's sick too. How are we gonna cover this up?_

"Oh. You're sick too," Gina sighed.

 "What?" Rosa paused, before slumping back down into the bed. "Oh, no. For fucks sake. How are we going stop people being suspicious? Especially Charles. Oh god. Charles."

 "Ha. This is going to be great." Gina looked at Diaz, their eyes connecting. Rosa smirked at her, quickly kissing her before getting out of bed. 

 "I'll give you a ride to work on my bike, yeah? Then, if anyone asks, we'll just say that you caught it off me on the way to work." 

 "This is going to be great, bitches!" 

 //

 They both walked into work, and as the lift reached their desired floor, they coughed as much of the sickness out of them as they could. It didn't work, obviously, and they were both spluttering and sneezing on their way to their desks. Charles glared at them and raised an eyebrow at Jake, who was doing exactly the same. 

 They both got on with their work, going red from trying not to cough so much. Rosa was  _so_ delighted to notice that Boyle was on his way to Gina's desk, only to ask that dreaded question.

 "Sooooooo... What's going on, then, Gina? What's all that about?" He squealed. 

 "Um, why do you care all of a sudden, Charles?" Gina didn't look up from her phone.

 "Because you never talk to Rosa. Only on the very odd occasion. And now you come into work together.. Both sick?" 

 "She gave me a ride in on her bike, alright? I must've caught her sickness on the way in. Now, shoo, Boyle. Go squeal somewhere else," She still didn't look up from her phone. God, she was good, and Rosa thought that too.

 "You don't catch sickness straight after physical contact, and especially when you're both wearing helmets?" Rosa was becoming increasingly annoyed at Charles, and to shut him up....

 "Okay, Charles! We fucked! Happy now?" Rosa yelled across to him. Gina smirked, and allowed her to feel a little relieved at the fact that Gina didn't mind that she just ruined their privacy.

 And, to add to the fun, everything had turned extremely silent and awkward. Amy, Jake, Terry and Charles were glaring at them. Captain Holt was just.. blank. And Hitchcock and Scully were smiling. Ugh. 

 "Oo... Feel free to explain in more detail." Hitchcock winked at the both of them.

 "Say any more and I slit your throat." Rosa shot a death glare towards him, and so Hitchcock immediately turned away.

 "Nooo, it's okay Rosa. She's really good at it, Hitchcock, you see-" 

 "Gina!" Rosa shot a look at her. 

 "Sorryyyyyy," Gina spoke. 

 "Right, if anyone says anything, I swear, I will end your life. Just.. Pretend this never happened." Rosa waved a hand at everyone and continued as best she could with her work. 

 _God, work was gonna be harder than ever from now on_.

 


	3. it's embarrassing to have emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst with a fluffy ending

 Rosa sat down on the roof of the precinct and checked her phone.

  _01:18 am_

She smirked in disgust at herself for actually doing this to herself, and took a swig of whiskey. Brooklyn looked decent at this time of night, as though all of the grimey and bleak buildings had been masked by the gleam of the moonlight. The business of the day had filtered out hour by hour as Rosa sat on the cold concrete roof, watching over the the city, just a spectator. Like a passenger in a plane, yet a passenger in life.

 That's who she was. That's who she liked to be. She'd much rather watch life happen before her than take control of it. And although she like it, she hates herself for it. She hated that she would never take the wheel and steer in the direction of life she wanted to go, rather sitting in the back and accepting that she wasn't going the right way.

 God, she definitely felt down to be able to think about shit like that. 

 Rosa ran her hands through her thick black hair, taking deep breaths in between gulps of whiskey that burned as it seeped down her dry throat. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her pale cheek, dripping onto the concrete floor. She watched as many more tear drops dropped onto the floor, creating a splotch of wetness on the top of the building. 

 She was sad and pissed off. About a lot of things. She was pissed off at herself for not making a move with Gina, but sad because she knew that she would never have a chance. She was pissed off about how her parents are 'traditional' and did not agree with bisexuality (or homosexuality for that matter), yet sad because if she came out to the them, she would most likely lose them as her parents. She was pissed off because if she came out as bi to her work friends, her love life would become a fetish to Hitchcock (and maybe Scully) and so there would be never-ending questions, but sad because she wanted- no scrap that-  _needed_ Gina to know, let alone everyone else. Just to see what she would say. 

 So, needless to say, she was pissed off and sad about quite a few things. 

 She put her head in her hands, and let it all go. Her body rattled at she coughed out gentle sobs, which soon broke out into loud and uncensored sobs. Rosa let out months of bottled up emotions, and she couldn't stop herself, even after five minutes; she kept sobbing and crying, allowing herself to get everything out of this rare occasion of complete privacy. 

 And, as her breathing began to slow and even out, and as her heartaching sobs turned into quiet cries, she remembered that she had about ten minutes of her break left. She was on the nighttime shift, as everyone else, and had decided to take her break up on the roof so nobody could disturb her. She guesses that she's more vulnerable at night, so she needs her breaks alone.

 Diaz still had, what felt like, litres of tears pouring down her face and was back to rattling out sobs, when she was jolted back to reality by the sound of the metal door leading to the roof being forced open. She swerved round, only to find it was Gina that was in the doorway. 

 "You okay, Rosie?" Gina went from her usual casual look to an oddly concerned look. 

 "I'm-" Rosa didn't have enough energy to lie. "I don't know,"

 Gina walked over to where the detective was sitting and sat down beside her. 

 "Do you wanna talk about it?" Gina asked.

 "Yes- I ne-need to tell you something." She stuttered. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I'm bi."

 Gina didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you- I need to go." Rosa started to get up. 

 "No, it's okay. You're okay. It's great you came out. To me." Gina embraced Rosa, and Rosa felt her cheeks and eyes burn. They pulled apart after a couple of seconds.

 "But.. I also.. Like. I- I like.. You." Rosa looked down.

 "Oh, honey. I knew. And don't worry, we're equal." They both chuckled. Rosa was suddenly beaming. "And before anything else happens, can I just pause the moment, to throw this shit away? Like geez, whiskey? And this brand too?" She picked up the bottle of alcohol Rosa had been drinking.

 She shrugged. "I was having a bad day."

 Gina threw the glass bottle on the floor a couple of metres away from the both of them. 

 "Okay, moment unpaused." 

 Diaz smirked. They both leant in closer to each other until their lips touched. They kissed, indulging in each other's soft lips. Once they pulled apart, Gina wiped away Rosa's tears with her sleeve.

 "Captain Holt needs you, by the way, there's a new lead on an important case. It's kinda urgent." Gina smiled guiltily. Rosa rolled her eyes, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was cute to write tbh. and sorry it's 2:20am, so that's why towards the end it gets worse


	4. it's just.. that time of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when rosa has Hella™ cramps at work because she's on her period and has only told Gina and so Gina has to look after her 
> 
> very fluffy!!! flirting & cuddling (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goD dianetti is so cute i cannot

Rosa was already ten minutes late because of traffic.. and now she had excruciatingly painful cramps in her lower stomach. It was her time of the month - obviously. However, she only ever usually got mild pains, not shit like the stuff she was enduring as she was going up in the lift with Gina. She lasted a good few seconds before having to bend over and clutch her stomach, groaning whilst leaning her hand on the bar attached to the lift wall. 

 "Damn, you alright, Rosie?" Gina sounded genuinely worried from Rosa's point of view.

 "I'm f-fine," Rosa shook her off.

 "Lemme guess.. Lady time?" Gina asked, whilst Rosa looked extremely confused. "Code red? Bloody Mary? Leak Week?" Rosa raised an eyebrow. 

 Gina sighed and gave in. "Rosa, you're on your fucking period." 

 "Oh. Oh... Yeah. You just got more and more creative with that it just became more and more vague." Rosa stood up straight again.

 Gina smirked, rolling her eyes. "So, how you gonna cover it up? Because I know that you are not gonna last long in the pain you're in. You're just lucky you didn't end up in the same elevator as Captain Holt, or worse... Hitchcock." They both gagged. 

 "God, don't even make me think of that," She scrunched up her nose. "I don't know. Take some pills and tape a heat pad to my stomach?" 

 "Okay, you're not gonna get any pills from anyone, because I ran out of mine and the medicine cupboard is empty. I've got a head pad though, it's a hot water bottle thingy," Gina suggested. Rosa smiled and looked down, suddenly going shy.

 "Thanks, Gina." The lift dinged, and at the  _perfect_ moment Rosa was overcome with an urge to vomit everywhere. Her throat felt like it had a huge lump lodged halfway down if, and her stomach felt like a brick wall. 

 She whispered to Gina, "Gina, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." 

 "Oh, great," Gina spoke. They rushed to their secret bathroom, where she gave Rosa her hot water bottle to fill up and told her that if she ever felt really unwell during the day, she could come 'get this bitch'. 

 /

 After the morning briefing, Gina kept occasionally looking over to Rosa to check on her whilst scrolling through her phone at her desk. She was doing considerably well at covering it up, apart from the winces and slamming her head on the table. After about five minutes the other detectives started to notice, especially Boyle, however since Rosa scared the fuck out of every single one of them they didn't say a word.

 Gina heard a loud thud, and looked over at Rosa. She had slammed her head down onto the table a bit too hard, and had kept her head on the table. The brown haired woman walked over to the detective and crouched beside her. 

 "Hey, Rosie, let's just take a break for a bit, yeah?" Gina whispered. Rosa groaned in reply. 

 They went into a spare room that seemingly never got used, the same one that Gina had locked Rosa in before when she was ill. Gina smiled at the memory.

 They sat down on the sofa, Rosa resting her head on Gina's shoulder. 

 "Ugh, sometimes I hate being a cis woman," Rosa groaned. "It's just.. All of this unnecessary shit just to be able to have a child? When I'm 99% likely to not have one?" 

 She continued ranting for the next five minutes, before starting to cry slightly and complain about some random shit like the president. But Gina wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at Rosa and her goddamn beautiful face. She was totally and utterly captivated by her astonishing appearance. And, before she knew it, Rosa decided she wanted to nap. So she asked Gina to lay with her. It was a tight squeeze, but Gina didn't mind, she was behind Diaz, with the sofa behind her. She wrapped her arm around the woman in front of her, pulling her closer to herself. 

 Soon enough, they were asleep - and soon enough, the whole of detective squad was looking over them as they slept. 

 "God, they're actually adorable," Jake Peralta commented. 

 "Wake them up in twenty minutes if they're not already up, Peralta. Lunch break finishes then and I need Gina." Captain Holt requested before returning to his office.

 The squad took one last look at the two before going back to the break room to enjoy their lunch break. 

 They didn't wake up in the next twenty minutes, nor did Jake wake them up; Captain Holt wasn't even angry. He just let the two sleep. In fact, they didn't wake up until their shift ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is cute hsbdbfjek  
> pls comment requests for more one shots!!


	5. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosa n gina dream about kissing each other, n then have to face each other at work the next day

_Rosa leant in, closing her eyes and pressed her lips against the brown-haired woman, Gina. Her lips were soft and tasted like sweet cinnamon. Diaz ran her hands through the woman's hair, letting it brush through her hands and return to its previous position._

_She melted into the kiss, feeling like her whole life was complete - even more than complete._

_As the kiss ended she pulled back and smiled at Gina, blood rushing to her cheeks._

Rosa jolted awake at the blare of her alarm, feeling disoriented at the sudden awakening. Clambering out of bed, she pulled her hair back out of her face and remembered the dream she had just woken up from; she felt disheartened at its ending, strangely. She shook it off, realising how stupid she was to even think about kissing Gina Linetti, she was simply a friend - no, not even that. A _work colleague she rarely talked to._  

 Rosa needed to clear her head, so she hopped into the shower and put the temperature down to ice cold. It felt like the water were icycles, stabbing her skin with the prickly drops of cold water. It was seriously bothering her, the dream about Gina. She'd always taken dreams to be a sign, it was something she'd believed in since she was a child. She wondered if Gina had ever had thoughts about her.

 Once she had washed, she got dressed into her usual black clothes and leather jacket and did her hair and a bit of makeup, then started up her motorcycle and travelled to work. 

 //

_She smiled at Diaz, leaning in to her face, kissing her deeply. The kiss was not rough like she had expected - Rosa was actually quite a gentle kisser (of course, only when she needed to be). Her lips tasted like mint and alcohol, a weirdly nice mix. Rosa placed her hands on Gina's hips and pulled the two closer, whilst Gina's arms were on Rosa's shoulders._

 Gina yawned, stretching her arms and legs. She rubbed her eyes, immediately remembering the dream she had just experienced. She smiled, realising that her subconscious self had fallen for a badass in a leather jacket - quite unlike her other crushes, too. Deciding not to dwell on it, she got ready and travelled to work normally. 

 //

 "Dismissed." Captain Holt ended the morning briefing, concluding that Diaz and Peralta would have to continue work on a murder case, and that Boyle and Santiago would work on a robbery case. 

 As everyone was leaving the room and Captain Holt was already in his office, he called out, "Hey, I had a really weird dream last night, it was about this dinasour chasing me. I think, anyway. I can't remember enough of it to give you any context," He laughed. "Anyone else had any weird dreams recently?"

 "Yeah." Gina and Rosa replied at  _exactly_ the same moment. They glanced at each other with a confused smile.

 "Ooo." Boyle exclaimed. "Gina, what was yours about?"

 "Oh, just about some random girl."

 "How about you, Rosa?"

 "Some.. Random girl." Gina and Rosa looked at each other with a confused-but-kinda-knowing expression. Boyle raised an eyebrow. 

 "They're probably totally different though, right?" Rosa shrugged it off.

 "Yeah, totally." Gina walked to her desk, shrugging. "Charles, stop gawking, it's honestly not that huge."

 Immediately, Gina pulled out her phone and texted Diaz. 

  _Gina: that was weird. probably nothing xox_

Rosa took a minute to reply.

  _Rosa: Surely. What was yours about, but, like, in more detail?_

_Gina: well it wasnt a random girl_

_Rosa: Neither._

They looked up at each other from across the room for a second. 

  _Gina: and i was kissing the hellll out of her_

_Rosa: Damn. Same._

_Gina: who was ur.. girl?_

_Rosa: You know who. I can see that smirk on your face._

_Gina: ;)_

_Gina: come to the file room xox_

Rosa sure as hell went to the file room, and they both disappeared mysteriously for ten minutes.

I wonder what they were doing in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment requests!! also thank you for the hits, means a lot (:
> 
> i'm also thinking of doing a rosa x reader fanfic, so check my profile soon for that


	6. this is not a phase. i am bisexual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @gayfordany !
> 
> rosa battles biphobia after coming out to her parents. heavy angst.

_"No matter what you **call** **yourself** , you still **like** **men**."_

_"This is just a **phase**." _

_"It **will**  be a man." _

 These words raced back and forth in Rosa's mind, stinging her thoughts and pounding her forehead. She felt so invalidated, so inhumane. It felt like perhaps it would work out with her parents, especially after such a positive response from the squad. And, god, she just wanted someone to rant to. Someone close, someone who understood. She couldn't get Jake, he'd been tied up within this enough, or Captain Holt, he just wasn't someone she felt comfortable ranting to. 

 She sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands and her knotted hair weaving in and out of her fingers. Dark circles puffed out under her bloodshot, sleep deprived eyes. 

 It felt as though there was a huge weight on her shoulders, a bottomless pit in her stomach and a lump in her throat. She just wanted to feel loved by someone; feel the warmth of another human being protecting her and just,  _loving her._

 She looked up and around her room, looking for some alcohol or something. Diaz spotted her phone and thought about calling someone, before remembering that she had no one. She really couldn't get that round her head, at all, how  _no one_ actually remotely cared about her. Or would listen to her. Or care for what she has to say. 

 Making people scared of her was useful some of the time; but at time like these, she'd much rather have someone to be soft around, to cuddle and have everything just  _be okay -_ to not have to keep up this reputation as a scary bitch. But suddenly. It dawned on her. 

 She was  _lonely._ So damn lonely. She needed someone so badly. She needed the touch of another's skin on hers. 

 The only person that she could go to was Gina. She highly doubted that Gina would even care for what she has to say, but Rosa didn't even give a shit at that point. She put on a hoodie and walked out of her apartment with her tear stained eyes and natural hair. She put her hood up, just so the public wouldn't be able to recognise her. 

 Rosa walked a couple of blocks to Gina's apartment, and knocked on her door. She remembered where it was from the time she investigated it when it got broken into. After a few moments, Gina opened the door.

 "Oh, hey Rosie! You look.." Gina was trying to find a suitable word to describe Rosa before Diaz collapsed into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. "Oh, Rosa," Gina wrapped her arms around her.

 Gina sat Rosa down on her sofa next to her, and Rosa leant her head on Gina's shoulder. 

 "What's wrong, honey?" Linetti asked.

 "It's my parents. I came out to them and they just think it's a phase," Rosa breathed unevenly and began to feel lightheaded. "They said that I'll marry a man no matter what.. God, I just f-feel so inhumane and worthless."

 "Your parents will come round it, I promise. They always do. It just takes a while for them to understand. Telling them was a huge first step and it's amazing you've told them, and now it won't be your problem anymore, because it's their fault they're not accepting - not yours." Gina leant her head onto Rosa's. 

 "I know, but it just feels like it'll take forever for them to come round. I've spent so long trying to get closer to them and this has just ruined it all-" She broke down sobbing, and so Gina swivelled round so Rosa could cry into her shoulder.

 Gina felt privileged, in a way, for Rosa to feel like she could let her walls fall down in front of her. She hugged her as she cried. And, god, she felt so sorry for her. 

 Once Rosa's breathing had evened out, she asked, "Is it okay if I spent the night here? I need to have a breather away from my house."

 "Sure. Anything for you," Gina smiled at the detective, before leading Rosa into her bedroom.

 Diaz kicked off her shoes and slid under the sheets with her oversized hoodie and black leggings on, and Gina also slid under the sheets with her leggings and iconic 'Gina' jacket on.

 "You don't mind me being here, do you?" Linetti asked.

 "No, of course not," Rosa replied in a croaky voice. "God, I think I'm gonna start crying again."

 "Aw, Rosie, c'mere." She wrapped her arms around her again, so she was huddled into her chest and her head was in the crook of her neck.

 "Hey. Thank you, Gina. For this. It's nice to feel like I have someone that cares," Rosa said, after a couple of minutes of cuddling in silence. 

 "Rosa. You do have someone who cares. You have so many people that care." Gina kissed Rosa on her forehead.

 They cuddled for the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah this is so cute i love it


	7. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosa (& gina) come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically a different version of rosa coming out

Rosa had been through a tough journey with her sexuality, it had lasted for about twenty years and it had it's ups and downs. However, today was different, because she was actually going to come out to the squad - more importantly, Gina. 

 She had been in love with Gina for what, the whole time they'd been at the Nine Nine? Diaz had been able to distract herself with her relationships during that time, and now that she was going to come out, she'd hoped it would allow them to get closer; they were already close, but as in,  _more than friends._

 As she walked into work to sit at her desk, Captain Holt announced that the morning briefing would begin in five minutes. Rosa took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves that were pricking her stomach constantly. Unpacking her stuff, she laid out her current paperwork in front of her computer ready for the day. The detective tried to to everything like she usually did every day to make it feel like she wasn't going to reveal a lifelong secret to everyone in about three minutes. She watched as Holt and Terry walked into the briefing room to prepare their presentation, and she curled her fists into a ball, tightly, trying to keep her breathing slow and regular. 

 One after the other, everyone got up out of their seats and filed into the briefing room. She braced herself, walking into the room and finding her seat at the back. She didn't want anyone to notice if she was acting differently. 

 The presentation went annoyingly quickly, and Holt asked, "Anything else?"

Rosa paused. This was the moment she'd been waiting for the whole time she'd been in the police force.

 "I'm a pretty private person, so this is hard for me, but here we go... I'm bisexual," She let out a long, relieving breath.

 There was a silent pause, before,

 "Hey, same girl!" Gina smiled.

 Rosa smiled back, "Nice," She replied.

 Whilst Holt was chatting, Rosa gave her  _that_ smile, Gina giving the exact same one back.

 


	8. cemetery au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosa diaz always picks flowers. gina insists to come with her to see if the girl was 'pretty enough to warrant flower theft'. rosa tries to find a way to break it to her that she was on her way to the cemetery.
> 
> prompt: awful_aus on tumblr

 Rosa began to collect her things and put them into her backpack - well, by 'things', she means her leather jacket. It was warm out, so she didn't need to wear it. 

 Usually she'd stay behind and work for a few more hours with the squad, but recently she'd been out of the bullpen as soon as her shift ended. And Gina found this strange. She knew Rosa, more than anyone else in the squad, and she knew that this wasn't like her. 

 She looked over at Rosa as she proceeded to walk towards the stairs. Gina decided to follow her, because why not? She had nothing to do and her shift had technically ended, and Rosa was being strange. The assistant walked into the lift, hesitating before pressing the button so she'd arrive at the bottom a little bit after the detective.

 When the lift arrived, she spotted Diaz walking out of the precinct and down the street. She hurried after her, trying to scroll through her phone casually so she didn't look suspicious. If she wasn't on her phone, anyone would know something was up. 

 When Gina turned a corner, she overlooked Rosa picking flowers from a flower bed beside a bench. The assistant smirked, knowingly. She couldn't wait to watch Diaz's eyes roll when she confessed that she knew about her lover. 

 Rosa walked back in her direction, and so she rushed out of her eyesight and watched as she got back into her car with the flowers.

 //

 The next day, Gina decided to confront Rosa about it when she left as the shift ended. Casually scrolling through her phone, giving momenteral glances towards the woman, biting back a smirk whenever she looked. She knew about her secret, and she could use it against her. Rosa was a huge ass softie and Gina knew it for sure. It was the greatest piece of knowledge she'd acquired in weeks.

 When the clock striked seven in the afternoon, Rosa rushed out as usual and Gina got in the lift again, not hesitating to press the button this time. She got out of the lift and caught up to Diaz,  embarassingly out of breath. She walked close behind Rosa until she went to pick the flowers like yesterday, and once she was done Gina cut in.

 "Hey, Rosie! What ya doing?" Gina smiled. 

 Rosa jolted backwards, "Geez, Gina. I'm just.. doing stuff," She paused, "Go away before I make you,"

 "Nope. Not before I see who this girl and decided whether she's pretty enough to warrant flower theft."

 "This isn't- it isn't flower theft. This- It's- My god, Gina. It's literally a random patch of grass with a couple of flowers on it," She scoffs.

 "Mhm. Yep," She grabbed Rosa's arm and dragged her to her car. "C'mon. You're showing me this girl,"

 Rosa couldn't see a way out of this, so she gave in, sighing. "Fine."

 /

 As the car ride ensued, they sat in silence for the most of it. Rosa's nerves began to play up more and more as they got closer to their destination, and the detective tried to find a away to break the truth to Gina. 

 The assistant seemed confused when they left New York and out into fields, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Rosa's breathing became uneven, and Gina became confused.

 "Your friend must be real lonely living out here," Gina spoke, Rosa murmuring in reply.

 "Yeah."

 /

 They pulled into a graveyard. Gina was silent throughout, and Rosa was thankful for silencing her confusion. She didn't want to explain. 

 Diaz walked to the specific grave, as if she was retracing her steps from the past few days. She gulped her tears down as she approached her friend's grave. Gina felt a drop in her stomach and a lump in her throat - she felt like an idiot; she'd been a dick to Diaz and she knew it, she'd forced her to do something she wasn't comfortable with. 

 She didn't know how to react, so she stood there as Rosa placed the flowers down on the damp mud, biting back tears. Her eyes glazed over as she finally blurted out, 

 "I'm sorry." 

 Rosa looked up at her, tears in her eyes too, a sad smile forming on her face.

 "It's okay. You didn't know," She paused, wiping her eyes, "I didn't know how to tell you," 

 Rosa got up and Gina threw her arms around her, grasping her in a tight embrace as Rosa cried into her shoulder, relaxing into the hug. It made Rosa feel that bit better - like the hole that had been put in her life had been mended slightly, like she felt a little more complete; it was comforting, she didn't realise she needed that as much as she did until Gina actually hugged her. She wouldn't want to experience this with anyone other that Gina. 

 After a few minutes of this, Gina stepped back from the hug and smiled slightly, "So, who was this girl? Was she pretty enough for flower theft? Only if you want to talk about her, though."

 "Sure, it's fine." They both sat down on the grass, Rosa tearing bits of it with her fingers as she talked about her friend.

 Everyday from then, Gina joined Rosa and picked flowers with her.


	9. 80s teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosa's a lonely outsider. she's bullied, called a fag on a daily basis, and doesn't talk to anyone. she stays in the shadows.  
> gina, on the other hand, is popular and extroverted. she is friends with everyone, she constantly gets asked out by boys (she rejects them every time, obviously) and is in the spotlight for most of the time.  
> the two meet, the most unlikely two to meet, ever, when gina follows rosa out of the school after rosa encountered a fight with another girl. gina then offers for them to skip school together and hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be a part two to this? idkkkkk, let's see how it goes

 Rosa Diaz, a lonely, introverted student in a school she didn't fit in with, was sitting down on the floor of the hall. It was layered with dust and dried up gum, but it was raining outside, the cafeteria was packed with people she despised, and, quite frankly, as much as she hated herself, she didn't want to get wet or have to sit on a table with people who would give her death glares the whole fucking time. She yanked her wrist forward so her watch would become visible from under her old leather jacket, and checked the time - when her  _favourite_ girls happened to be walking up the halls. She didn't even have to look to recognise them; the high pitched squeals that were their voices or the loud chewing of gum or the sucking of lollipops could give it away any time. It was something she knew all too well of. 

* * *

 

 She rolled her eyes when one of the girls had walked past and kicked her in the shin. They were so fucking petty, it was just unnecessary and dumb, to say the least. It's like all they can survive on is  _drama, drama, drama._ How boring could your life have to be for you to have to create drama every fucking second?

 Rosa lifted herself off of the ground, sighing and giving up on staying quiet all of the time. "Hey, Tiffany, you good?" She called out to the girl.

 "What?" She smiled, 'innocently'.

 "You seem to have some difficulty walking. It's like you can't walk straight." Rosa raised an eyebrow. She looked at the group, realising that amongst the group of girls was Gina Linetti; the most gorgeous, popular, friendly person you could meet. She was pretty damn perfect, Rosa thought. Although they'd had about two words exchanged between them, the black haired girl had heard and seen so much of her - enough to make a fair impression of her. 

 "No, actually, I think you're the one that's getting in the way. Your fat, faggot ass is covering the whole hallway," Tiffany interrupted her train of thought, and jolted her back to reality with the homophobic  _and_ fatphobic remark. 

 "Ah, yes, because anyone having a bit more skin than you is fat, is it?" Rosa scoffed, walking closer to the group. 

 "Shut up, faggot." That was the last straw for Rosa. 

 She walked fast towards Tiffany, her fist raised. The girl punched the other flat in the face, almost knocking her over from the impact. Rosa was so fucking fed up with the girl and her random shitty drama. 

 The black-haired woman looked over to Gina, and saw that she had no reaction other than a small smirk - which made Rosa smirk. As she was distracted, Tiffany threw back a punch, and hit the girl in the lip. In response to this, she decided to go all the way, since she was clearly not going to give up and leave Rosa alone, so she ran up to Tiffany and pushed her against the wall, punching her in the eye, nose, and lip, and leaving her with a kick in the stomach.

* * *

 

 To her surprise, Gina grabbed her arms and pulled her back from Tiffany, who's face was a blood fountain by this point. She shook Gina's arms off and got her bag, throwing it on her back and walking off. She knew she was going to get suspended, so there was no point waiting for teachers to escort her or whatever. She put in her headphones and plugged into her favourite song on her walkman to calm her down.

 As she was walking out of the school gates, she heard footsteps behind her and looked round to check who it was. Gina Linetti. She pretended to not care, and continued walking, although she cared. A lot. 

 "Hey, slow down." Gina caught up with Rosa, placing her hand on her shoulder. 

 Rosa stopped on the spot. "What?"

 "I just wanted to- you know, say that what you did earlier was brutal, but, like, really good. Tiffany is such a bitch- actually, scratch that, everyone I hang out with is a literal bitch." Gina looked slightly up at Rosa, as Rosa was slightly taller.

 Rosa smiled, "Really? Why'd you hang out with them then?" 

 "Because they're literally all I have. Which  _sucks._ I mean, you're better than them, so I should probably be hanging out with you instead of them." Rosa felt a little bit of heat rush to her cheeks as Gina chuckled.

 "Are you coming with?" She nodded towards her car.

 "Mm. Nah. Only if we go in my car. I can't bear to be in an enclosed space like yours. At least there's no roof in mine." Rosa nodded and followed Gina to her car. It was sweet, and went pretty fast. Gina was a pretty good driver too. 

 "Want a cig?" Rosa offered, as she lit her own. 

 "Gowan." She took one and allowed Rosa to light it. They inhaled the smoke as they drove through the small town they lived in, the sun reigning over them, even so that Rosa's sunglasses were pretty much ineffective.

 "Hey, you're nicer than what people think." Gina said, keeping her eyes on the road. 

 "Yeah, but only to you. I don't talk to anyone else." Rosa took a puff from her cigarette.

 "Huh. I guess I'm special then." Gina looked over to Rosa and gave a wink. 

  Rosa gave a small, breathy laugh and said, "Yeah,"

* * *

 

 They walked into the 99¢ store and bought two slushies and a bag of Cheetos since they'd both not had any lunch because of the fight. They then walked out and sat on the curb of the sidewalk outside of the store. 

 "Gah, my mom is gonna freak when she finds out I skipped school," Gina said through a mouthful of slushie. "I've only done it once before, with this dumbass boy. We were caught after five minutes."

 "Mm," Rosa mumbled through a mouthful of Cheetos, "My parents don't care, really. I've done it countless times, and they don't say anything," 

 "Aw, that sucks. I mean, it's probably cool you get to get away with it, but still, I can't imagine how it feels for your parents to ignore you or have a weak relationship with you. My parents and I are really close." 

 "Cute," Rosa could only imagine.

 "Mm," 

 Rosa thought for a second. She felt a spark between her and Gina, like they were destined to happen. There was just, such a  _connection._ It felt right. But wrong, at the same time. Like, it felt like they should be, but also shouldn't be. Rosa stuck with her gut feeling, and felt, personally, like it was right. 

 

* * *

They had been sitting on the curb for a while now, and the empty parking lot had stayed empty. The only sounds were the sound of the two girls breathing, the wind brushing against their ears, and the distant rush of cars on a busy road. To Rosa's surprise, Gina leant her head on her shoulder.

 "Gah, you're so cute when you're awkward," Gina laughed, making Rosa blush. Rosa loosened up more, and leant her own head on Gina's, feeling hear course through her whole body.

 This had to be platonic, it would be weird if it wasn't. Of course it was. Only weirdos were gay. 

God, Rosa hoped it wasn't platonic.

(Of course it wasn't.)

 

 

 


	10. left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gina is left pining for rosa after rosa & alicia make it official

 Gina sat at the bar, the darkness contrasting her phone screen that blasted light into the room. It was the reception after Jake & Amy's wedding, and they were holding it at Shaw's bar - the place that held too many memories. Everyone was slow dancing, so the lights had dimmed and the chatter had quietened amongst the guests. Gina was easily concealed in the darkness. 

 After her breakup with the Boyle cousin, (she refuses to use his real name) she became alone. As much as she loved to insult everyone, it just pushed people further away; leaving her even more alone - isolated in her life. She was so damn  _alone_. She didn't have Amy - she'd taken the mick out of her enough. She didn't have Boyle - he wouldn't be able to offer any help and after their sexual experience, their time together had decreased significantly and when they did talk, it was all small talk.  _Ugh, small talk_. She didn't have Terry - he'd become distant from her, having enough of her pick-up lines and dumb flirtatious comments. She didn't have Holt - their relationship was mostly professional and he would be terrible at advice, to be honest. She didn't have Jake - they'd become distant after Jake had gotten together with Amy, and it felt like the two of them had parted ways - Gina with the Boyle cousin, Jake with Amy. Although, Gina had split up with the Boyle cousin and was left with Jake miles away with Amy. Her ex had taken the Enigma, and as much as she wants to deny it, it was the best thing for her; she was not in a good place to look after a baby, her mental state unstable and deranged. 

 And, Rosa. She didn't have Rosa. The person she, quite frankly, needed the most. Rosa was the only person that she actually liked, let alone  _like._ Rosa understood her more than anyone else, and didn't question her dumb chatter, was there for her whenever she needed, and was just overall so damn nice. It wasn't much time before she'd developed a small crush on her - it was tremendously hard not to. She was perfect. The two had clicked as soon as they had met, until they clicked back out of place when Rosa had met Alicia. Gina had missed her chance - and she deserved it. She'd had years upon years to confess, but she'd been a coward and backed out whenever there was a empty space in a conversation, or the two were alone. Rosa had found someone, someone that isn't Gina; and Gina will have to live with the fact she'd done this to herself. 

 Gina was jolted from her thoughts when Rosa entered Shaw's bar with Alicia, the two holding hands and grinning like total dorks. The two were a total perfect match, the assistant couldn't deny that, and she hated it, gritting her teeth at the thought. She gulped down a huge load of some random, heavily alcoholic drink to deal with the heavy pit in her stomach and to try and shove down the lump in her throat. It was disgusting, but it numbed her thoughts a bit more, and so she continued, finishing the whole bottle of the drink by the time they have a chance to say hey. The pair walked over to where Gina was sitting, both holding bottles of cheap whiskey. Oh, how Gina would kill to be the one drinking whiskey out of the bottle with Rosa. But soon enough she'd have to suck it up and deal with the reality that that will never, ever, fucking happen. Linetti was swaying now, when Rosa introduced Alicia,

 "Hey, Gina, this is my girlfriend Alicia," Rosa waved her hand with her bottle in towards Alicia. 

 Linetti plastered the biggest smile she could muster onto her face and waved to Rosa's girlfriend, "Hey."

 "Hey!" Alicia grinned. God, she was so damn nice. As much as she tried to hate her, she ended up liking her more. 

 They walked off to talk to everyone else, and soon enough Boyle had come to sit opposite her and talk about how he 'ruined the wedding', or something like that, she wasn't listening; her mind was utterly and completely conquered by Rosa. All she could think about is Diaz, and the memories she'd experience with her. The time she was sick, the time the precinct was in lock down on Thanksgiving, Captain Holt's party,  _everytime she was with Rosa -_ except this time. This time she wasn't with Rosa, she was with Rosa and Alicia. It was different. It was so fucking different. 

 She sat, staring at the pair for as long as she could bare - and soon enough Charles had noticed that Gina wasn't listening to his nonsensical blabber, and left himself.

 The assistant was left somehow alone in a crowded, sweaty bar, pining for a girl that doesn't like her back on the night of her friends' wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEW EP WAS SO AMAZING I HOPE WE GET MORE OF ALICIA/ROSA FUCK


	11. halloween heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosa & gina do the halloween heist together.

 The squad were crowded round a table, Jake explaing the rules of the Halloween heist - rules of which, everyone knew, but Jake insisted to explain them for the thrill of it. Rosa leaned on the table and picked at her nails, slightly bored of her friend listing through the specific details, Gina seemingly doing the same thing yet scrolling through her phone. Once Jake had finished, he finally got to the part that both Rosa & Gina had been waiting for: the teaming up. They'd been planning their heist for so goddamn long and hadn't told anyone else. Rosa, at first, didn't like that Gina always wanted her to come round and plan it, yet she soon found enjoyment within having excuses to hang out with her. 

 "Okay, so, who's with who?" Jake asked. 

 "Jakey - you already know," Charles announced in his squeaky voice with raised eyebrows. 

 Eyes fell upon Rosa, and she tried to look as casual as she could when choosing Gina. However, it had left Amy.. With Holt, as Terry refused to take part again. They had known this would have happened, and so planned around it. Due to hanging out so much, they'd planned every second of this together. 

 Rosa walked off with Gina and they carried out the first few steps. This year they were stealing a ring off of Scully's finger, and with Gina it was easy to slip it off because she could tell him to go to sleep and he would obey. No-one else would be able to do that.

 Throughout the next few hours, the ring was tossed about from group to group, Rosa choosing to allow this so they were not suspicious, and retrieved it slyly a few hours before midnight. Wandering back to the evidence room after their quiet success, they then slipped on the ring onto Rosa and chatted for a while. It became a deep conversation, drifting off entirely from the subject of Halloween or heists. 

 "So you've never had a girlfriend?" Gina asked.

 "Nope," Rosa sighed. "You?"

 "A couple, but they weren't nice," Gina leant against the evidence boxes.

 "We both have  _really_ gotta get girlfriends," Rosa looked up to Gina, and she followed, and there was this weird energy surrounding the gaze that drew across from their eyes. The tension rose, and their mind filtered out everything other than each other. Gina took the first step, ensuing for Rosa to do so too. Rosa obeyed, and took a larger step. The hazelnut haired woman evened up her feet, and now they were so close that their hands grazed each other's. Gina looked up at the ink haired girl, a fiery love raging in her eyes. She gave in and leaned up, kissing her passionately. Rosa sunk in, amazed by how good her skills were at kissing. Her body leant on her hands resting on the boxes, letting Gina do whatever she could with her hands.

 Meanwhile, as it approached midnight, the rest of the squad filed out into the bullpen. They looked around at each other expectantly, waiting for someone to announce their success, but the silence remained.

 "Where's Gina and Rosa?" Jake broke the silence. 

 "Evidence room, probably," Amy answered.

 They walked to the evidence room, Jake proceeding to open the door to peep in, revealing both Rosa and Gina making out quite desperately amongst the boxes. Amy closed the door immediately.

 "Let's just say that Rosa and Gina won the heist." Jake sighed, before the whole squad broke out into laughter.


End file.
